I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for managing operation of a user equipment (UE) in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may be a multi-carrier system that supports communication on multiple carriers in order to increase system capacity. Each carrier may have a specific center frequency and a specific bandwidth and may be used to send traffic data, control information, pilot, etc. It is desirable to support operation on the multiple carriers such that good performance can be achieved.